Las reglas de gibbs
by Pislib Nott
Summary: Algunos métodos de Ziva mete en problema a Tony y eso a Gibbs no le agrada mucho. Secuela de: "El intocable". Slash Gibbs/DiNozzo


**Las reglas de Gibbs **

**Categoría: **Series TV, NCIS.

**Clasificación**: Todo el público.

**Personajes:** Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo

**Género:** Humor, Romántico.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno.

**Estatus del Fanfic:** Finalizado.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador, en ningún momento se pretende violar derechos de autor ni lucrar con esta historia.

**Resumen:**

_Algunos métodos de Ziva mete en problema a Tony y eso a Gibbs no le agrada mucho._

_Secuela de: "El intocable"._

**Por:**

**PISLIB n_n**

* * *

**LAS REGLAS DE GIBBS**

El súper agente especial Anthony DiNozzo esquivó, con suerte, el golpe que iba directamente a su nariz.

-¡Ja! – sonrió, orgulloso, por tal hazaña.

Ziva apaleaba a dos tipos robustos del otro lado del establecimiento.

-¡Solo íbamos a hacerles unas sencillas preguntas! – gruñó, dándole una patada en la nariz al tipo que tenía frente a él. DiNozzo hizo unos cuantos malabares antes de dejar inconsciente a su oponente.

-¿Qué te pareció eso, eh? – gritó, frustrado.

-¡Tony! – llamó Ziva. El aludido, aún con una gran tabla en las manos, giró para verla. La agente suspiró aliviada.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó, intrigado, tirando la tabla a su lado – ¿Creías que no podría con esos maleantes?

- Mas bien creí que...

-¡Atrás de ti, Ziva! – le advirtió, la muchacha giró esquivando el golpe.

Tony sintió a alguien amenazarlo por la espalda.

-¡Emh... Ziva! – llamó, haciendo un gesto de dolor.

La agente dejó de luchar al ver a Tony con las manos en el aire y a un sujeto enorme amenazándole con un arma por la espalda.

-Está cometiendo un error, somos de NCIS – resopló.

El del arma gruñó, enterrando más la pistola en la espalda de Tony.

-No ayudas mucho, Ziva – se quejó el amenazado.

-¿Quién dijo que quiero ayudar?

Tony sonrió, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

-Esto dolerá – musitó.

-¿Qué?

Todo ocurrió rápido. Ziva dio un golpe a su contrincante, Tony se agachó justo cuando su compañera lanzó su cuchillo hacia el tipo del arma.

-Buen tiro – felicitó Tony, levantándose.

-¡Tony!

Para el aludido todo se volvió negro en menos de un segundo.

* * *

Apretó los ojos fuertemente antes de abrirlos. Gruñó.

-¡Hey! Has despertado – McGee saludó.

-¿Qué demonios me hiciste, _prubie_? – gruñó nuevamente. Observó el lugar - ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿por qué me duele la cabeza?

-Estás en el hospital y yo no te hice nada – frunció el ceño.

-¿Hospital? – preguntó, tocándose la frente.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó?

A su mente viajaron imágenes del día anterior. Ziva, unos tipos enormes, un golpe…

-Ya recuerdo, ¿y Ziva?, ¿ella está bien?

-Emh...

-¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa?

-Gibbs no está muy feliz.

-¿Gibbs? Te pregunté por Ziva no por Gibbs.

McGee se hizo el desentendido.

-_Prubie_, me estás ocultando algo, lo sé, lo _huelo_ – entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Tony, que haces? – el novato se puso nervioso al ver a su compañero olfateándolo.

-¿Qué escondes, _McMisterioso_?

-Nada.

Tim sabía que su compañero no se quedaría tan tranquilo con esa respuesta.

-¿Cuándo saldré de aquí? Aún no cerramos el caso y...

-El caso ya fue cerrado, DiNozzo. Saldrás cuando lo indique el doctor – Gibbs entró a la habitación, imponente – McGee – le hizo una señal para que saliera, el aludido obedeció al instante.

-¿Qué pasa, jefe? – Tony quiso saber al ver a su jefe demasiado serio y, hasta podía asegurar, preocupado.

-Ziva fue suspendida.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué pasó? – DiNozzo se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-La directora Sheppard cree que es un peligro para el equipo.

-Eso es una estupidez, ¿cree que es una espía de la Mossad?

-Más bien un peligro físico – Gibbs lo escudriñó con la mirada. Tony alzó una ceja – Es la cuarta vez que salen implicados en una pelea.

-No es culpa suya que los sitios a los que vamos haya gente repartiendo golpes.

-¡Van a interrogar no a una pelea de box, DiNozzo!

-A la gente le molesta las preguntas del NCIS.

-¡Es la segunda vez que estás en el hospital por su imprudencia! – dejó salir su frustración.

-Entonces es mi culpa que la hayan suspendido, ella no tiene la culpa que yo...

-No.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto, jefe? – DiNozzo no entendía nada.

Tony sabía que había algo más detrás de todo aquello. Gibbs podía fácilmente persuadir a la directora y hacer que le levantaran la suspensión a Ziva. Incluso podía hacer que la agente moderara su actitud hacia el trabajo. Sin duda había muchas cosas que no entendía de su jefe.

Gibbs le envió una mirada extraña, salió de la habitación.

-¡Jefe! – Tony observó la puerta por varios segundos más – Eso fue extraño – musitó.

* * *

-¡Tony!, ¡Tony!, ¡Tony! – Abby llegó corriendo hasta su lado, se lanzó sobre él – ¿Estás bien?, ¿cuándo volviste?, ¿no volverás al campo, verdad?, ¿por qué me miras así?

-Porque desde hace rato que dejé de escucharte – confesó – Dime cómo va el asunto de Ziva, _McMiedoso_ no quiere decirme nada.

Abby se mordió el labio inferior no tan segura de poder decir algo sin arriesgarse.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa?

-No podemos decirte nada porque no queremos terminar como Fellow. (1)

-¿Qué tiene que ver el repartidor de comida? – preguntó, confundido.

-Han transcurrido dos años desde entonces y apenas me di cuenta hace meses – McGee confesó – es cuestión de tiempo para que lo hagas, Tony. Sé paciente.

-¿Enterarme de qué?

-¡A trabajar! – Gibbs llegó a la oficina – Un marine muerto en el puerto, vayan por el equipo.

* * *

McGee sonreía abiertamente hasta que tuvo a Tony frente a él. "_Problemas_" pensó rápidamente. El elevador se cerró. Tony lo detuvo con el botón de emergencia. "_Más problemas_".

-Muy bien, McGee, ahora me dirás todo – exigió DiNozzo.

-Tony – el castaño suplicó.

-Me estoy volviendo loco, _prubie_ – Si nadie me explica lo que ocurre comenzaré a dispararle a todo aquel que se me cruce en el camino – amenazó.

-Qué quieres saber... específicamente – preguntó, cauteloso.

-Ziva.

-La directora cree que es un peligro – respondió en automático.

-Eso no me lo creo.

-Te golpearon duro en la cabeza, Tony – el aludido se acarició la herida.

-Entonces sí es mi culpa que la hayan suspendido.

-Últimamente Ziva no es la misma de siempre – explicó McGee – se precipita mucho en las misiones y hace que pelear sea el único recurso.

-Ya me había dado cuenta de eso, ¿por qué no hace eso cuando va contigo?

-¡Exacto! – inquirió el castaño. Tony frunció el ceño.

-¿Exacto, qué?

-Piénsalo – McGee pulsó nuevamente el botón haciendo andar el elevador.

-¿Pensar, qué? ¡Hablas como Gibbs! – gritó cuando su compañero salió del elevador.

-¡Comienza por ahí! – le sugirió. Tony quedó más confundido que antes de subir al elevador.

* * *

-Tony... ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ziva, negándole el acceso a su departamento.

-Gusto en verte, Ziva – le respondió – ¿Me vas a dejar pasar?

-No puedo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay invitados?, ¿un novio de casualidad?

-Más bien una orden de _alojamiento_.

Tony alzó una ceja, Ziva fue y regresó, le tendió un oficio.

-Orden de restricción – corrigió.

-Se supone que no debo acercarme a ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Soy un peligro _mortal_... o algo así dijo el abogado.

-¿Qué abogado? – Tony estaba cada vez más confuso.

Ziva suspiró largamente.

-Tony le importas mucho a alguien y simplemente te está protegiendo.

-¿Alejándote de mí? ¡Es ridículo! – El agente entró al departamento.

-Tony...

-Ziva, los últimos eventos han sido mala suerte, no es que de verdad quisieras pelear – sonrió.

-De hecho...

-¿Qué? – borró su sonrisa.

-Estaba enojada con Gibbs – reconoció – actué sin pensar, ahora pagaré las consecuencias de mis actos.

-No entiendo – confesó el agente.

Ziva resopló, ¿Por qué Tony era tan complicado?

-No podías vengarte directamente de Gibbs así que... tú...

-Me vengué de él a través de ti – confesó, mirando fijamente a su compañero.

-¿No pudiste hacerlo a través de McGee? – sugirió, viéndose en el espejo el moretón de su pómulo derecho.

-No es lo mismo.

-No, por supuesto que no. Hubieran hecho _papilla_ a McGee – reconoció DiNozzo.

-Tony... ¿En verdad no lo sabes o solo te haces?

El agente la escudriñó con la mirada.

-¿Por qué todos me dicen eso? – Gruñó – ¡Estoy cansado que me lo repitan!

-¡Wow!, en verdad no lo sabes.

-Y tú me lo dirás.

-El súper agente especial y con más antigüedad eres tú – aclaró.

-No me vengas con psicología inversa, David – dejó salir entre dientes, la agente alzó una ceja – Me lo dices ahora o...

-¡Qué! ¿Qué me harás DiNozzo?

Tony suspiró, sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Su compañera se sentó a su lado – Dime en qué piensas – le dijo después de varios minutos en silencio.

-Fue Gibbs, ¿cierto? – Tony la miró fijamente – Fue él quien levantó la orden de restricción.

Ziva no lo negó pero tampoco lo confirmó.

-Últimamente se comporta extraño – confesó el muchacho – ¿Crees que se deba a la oferta que me ofrecieron en Baltimore?

Ziva abrió la boca pero no articuló palabra alguna. Ambos quedaron en silencio por un buen rato.

-Tony, no es nada de eso – Ziva rompió el silencio.

-Por supuesto. Gibbs ya lo sabe, él lo sabe todo – murmuró, pensativo.

-Tony...

-¿Qué será? – preguntó más para sí mismo.

-Tú le... _agradas_.

-Todos le agradamos... muy, muy en el fondo.

-Tony... - Ziva lo observó detenidamente. No quiso arruinar el momento. Si Tony quería saber el porqué Gibbs se comportaba extraño con él, lo tenía que averiguar él mismo – Habla con Gibbs – le recomendó.

* * *

-Hola, jefe – Tony saludó, bajando las escaleras.

-DiNozzo – respondió el mayor, lijando un trozo de madera.

El más joven se sentó en un banco que se encontraba en la esquina, ahí se quedó observando a su jefe trabajar en su bote.

Dos horas más tarde, en la que ninguno de los dos habló, Gibbs dejó la lija a un lado. Se puso frente a Tony.

-Fui yo quien puso la orden de restricción contra Ziva – confesó.

-Lo sé – respondió Tony – Y sé la razón.

El mayor lo observó fijamente.

-Regla #40: Si te parece que alguien va por ti, es que alguien va por ti – recitó.

-Regla #18: Es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso – le respondió el mayor.

Ambos sonrieron.

-¿Por qué yo? – Tony quiso saber.

Gibbs se en congio de hombros.

-¿Y por qué no?

-¿Por la regla #1, tal vez? Esa que dice: Nunca salgas con un compañero.

-Me defenderé con la regla #5: No malgastes lo bueno.

-Entonces invoco la regla #15. Trabaja siempre en equipo. Has que regrese Ziva.

-¿Por qué?

-Por la regla #10 y #45.

Gibbs sonrió de lado. Esas reglas que le decían: Nunca te impliques emocionalmente en un caso y Limpia tu propia basura, pensó que jamás podría violarlas.

-Tony...

-No tienes que violar la regla #6 – respondió rápidamente.

-No iba hacerlo – por supuesto que no, Gibbs jamás consideró pedir disculpas a nadie, bueno… tal Tony sería la excepción en algún momento.

-Ah... bueno, tal vez sea yo quien va a hacerlo.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-Será extraño, porque yo... – Tony bajó la mirada.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces? – DiNozzo lo miró fijamente.

-Regla #51 – musitó Gibbs, esta vez se había equivocado y mucho. ¿Por qué pensó que en algún momento Tony le correspondería? – Entenderé que aceptes esa oferta de Baltimore.

* * *

Cuando Tony llegó a su departamento, la cabeza le dolía y no era precisamente por el golpe que había recibido. No asimilaba el hecho de saber que su jefe estaba enamorado de él y por ello había alejado a Ziva para protegerlo.

Se dejó caer en la cama, mirando al techo de su habitación. Recodó a Kate y las conversaciones extrañas que habían mantenido donde el tema Gibbs salía a colocación, si pensaba en ello entones se sentía más culpable. Gibbs sentía algo por él desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás. Y todos lo sabían. Eso lo hizo sentir más incomodo. Ya nada volvería hacer igual. Nada.

* * *

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Por eso estoy aquí – gruñó Tony – No te pago ciento cincuenta dólares la hora solo para hablar y hablar.

DiNozzo se encontraba en una sesión terapeuta.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta más? El saber que tu jefe está enamorado de ti o que fuiste el último en darte cuenta que en realidad el sentimiento es mutuo.

Tony frunció el ceño. Se levantó de su lugar, enfadado.

-Eso es una estupidez.

Salió del lugar.

Se dejó caer en la primera banca que vio. Se sentía enfadado, había aceptado la oferta y ahora se encontraba en Baltimore teniendo su propio equipo, pero no se sentía feliz (como se había sentido cuando le hicieron la oferta) sino todo lo contrario.

Reconocía que extrañaba a sus amigos, Abby, Ducky, Ziva, incluso a McGee y Palmer. Y, aunque le era difícil de admitirlo, a Gibbs. La distancia solo le abrió los ojos haciéndole ver que por su jefe no solo sentía admiración. También lo quería y no precisamente como amigos.

-¡Maldición! – murmuró, enfadado. La psicóloga tenía razón. Se arrepintió de asistir a esas ridículas sesiones por causa de las pesadillas que le invadían desde que pisó Baltimore – Anthony DiNozzo, estás frito.

* * *

Afuera llovía a cántaros, Gibbs no quería salir, no tenía ánimos de hacer nada desde que le había revelado sus sentimientos a Tony y éste se fue huyendo por la incomodidad que eso le causaba. Suspiró lentamente. Decidió ir por un café. Abrió la puerta y se quedó ahí plantado al ver a alguien parado frente a él.

La lluvia caía a raudales y el hombre que estaba parado frente a él no dio señal de querer moverse de ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Su pregunta fue estúpida, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-He regresado – respondió lo obvio.

-Ya me di cuenta, DiNozzo.

-Yo también – confesó – tardé mucho para darme cuenta, pero aquí estoy dispuesto a violar una regla más.

Gibbs lo observó atentamente.

-Regla #12, siempre y cuando tú también lo quieras.

El mayor dio un paso hacia el menor, empapándose también. ¿DiNozzo lo estaba invitando a salir?

-Regla #8 – le respondió, solo para castigarlo un poco.

-Eso es un... ¿no? – si mal no lo recordaba, esa regla decía: No des nada por sentado.

-¿Tú qué crees?

Tony se le acercó y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Ambos se vieron fijamente.

-Regla #16 – Tony le sonrió.

Gibbs le extendió la mano, Tony la aceptó. Juntos entraron en la casa.

-Esto no te da privilegios, no habrá trato especial para ti en el trabajo.

-No esperaba menos. Regla #38: Tu caso, tus reglas.

El mayor sonrió. Tenía que hacer algunos ajustes a esas reglas porque definitivamente con Tony algunas, sino mes que todas, serían violadas.

**FIN**

**Junio 2013**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

A continuación las reglas que fueron utilizadas en la historia:

Regla #1. Nunca salgas con un compañero.

Regla #5. No malgastes lo bueno.

Regla #6. Nunca te disculpes. Es una muestra de debilidad.

Regla #8. Nunca des nada por sentado.

Regla #10. Nunca te impliques emocionalmente en un caso.

Regla #12. Nunca tengas una cita con un compañero de trabajo.

Regla #15. Trabaja siempre en equipo.

Regla #16. Si alguien cree que lleva la mano ganadora, sorpréndelo.

Regla #18. Es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso.

Regla #38. Tu caso, tus normas.

Regla #40. Si te parece que alguien va a por ti, es que alguien va a por ti.

Regla #45. Limpia tu propia basura.

Regla #51. A veces te equivocas.

* * *

**Gracias por pasar a leer otra de mis locuras ^0^**

**Los invito a pasar a leer las historias que tengo por ahí publicando del fandom de Harry Potter: No me olvides…, Los cinco elementos, Tu historia fue conmigo y El efecto de la Luna de queso.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**PISLIB n_n**


End file.
